


Fire Can Not Kill A Dragon

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, Getting Together, Kinda Slow Build, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waylon thinks about Chato's final moments</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What If?

**Author's Note:**

> At this point in time this fic will only have to chapters but they may change in the future. This also will most likely not be the only fic I write for this pairing. The 2nd chapter of this should be up by tomorrow. I don't know if this is something any one other than me would want to read but for some reason I thought these two would be good together and I just had to try it out.

" Not me shorty, I'm beautiful. " Waylon Had said.

" Yeah, you are. " Two voices had responded in stereo.

Harley's voice had been full of lust and seduction but Chato's voice had been full of sincerity and longing. Waylon was sure it had taken Chato by as much shock as it had taken himself. He was sure the fire starter wouldn't be speaking for the rest of their mission when he turned quickly away from them all and focused on the illuminated counter top his glass of water sat on. Then they had all been walking to what was sure to be death for at lest one if not all of them and Waylon had felt eyes on him.

He was use to the feeling of constant stares, had grown up with it all his life but nothing had ever felt quite like this. Chato knew what he looked like, this hadn't been the appalled stares of someone who was seeing him for the first time. Chato also couldn't be judging him for his appearance after all Chato may not have had anything like Epidermolytic hyperkeratosis but he did have all those tattoos and Croc knew people judged him just as harshly for them. Waylon had ignored it and figured if Diablo wanted to say something too him he would in time.

Waylon had been in the middle of wadding trough the water into the flooded subway tunnel when someone called his name. Glancing up to see Chato standing there he pulled himself up out of the water and turned to face the shorter man. He hadn't known what to expect, he wasn't entirely sure Chato had known what he was doing. They stood across from one another for a few moments before the soldiers informed them of their limited time span for the plan. The impending danger must have stirred Diablo on because he finally spoke and Waylon still has trouble believing he had heard him right.

" I meant what I said back at the bar ", Chato started quietly, " You are beautiful, everyone is in their own way but you, your beauty is more. I haven't let myself get close to someone in such a long time, a easy task to accomplish in prison but tonight, getting to know you, getting to know everyone and all of us at lest trying to do the right thing has changed my mind. ", at this point in his speech Chato had taken Waylons much larger hands in his.

" I don't want to keep people away anymore, I don't want to be alone any more. Yes I made some mistakes and I've done bad things, we all have but maybe that doesn't mean we don't deserve chances at happiness. ".

Chato had smiled so sweetly in that moment. Waylon couldn't Remember the last time someone smiled at him that way, he hadn't been sure if anyone ever had. 

" If we survive this and get out of all of this somehow, I'd like the chance to get to know you better if you'd like. " Chato finished with that same gentle smile on his face.

Waylon honestly hadn't known what to say. He knew he should have said no, Harley was right they were the bad guys, they didn't get " Happy " but instead he had looked back at the flooded subway before simply nodding yes. Chato had smiled a bit wider at that and they had gone their separate ways. He went into the water with the soldiers and the bomb had been put in place and set off but when the smoke cleared he was the only one left to emerge from the hole in the concrete. 

After that his mind was occupied with the fight but when the witches heart was out and everyone was discussing their future plans it had hit him. Chato was no where to be seen. Waylon instantly knew who had forced the witches brother into the corner and he felt a pain course trough him. The pain of not knowing what could have been, but he hadn't been able to dwell on it long because then Amanda Waller had shown up waving her fancy explosives in their face and taking meager request before shoving them all back into the holes she called cells. 

That is where Waylon is now. Back " home " in his swearer cell watching BET and trying to remember the feel of Chato's hands on his and that soft smile wrapped in tattoos. Waylon wasn't sure what they could have been but he had wanted to find out but now he never would. Chato was dead and even if he had lived they would both still be prisoners.


	2. They're Not Gonna Get Us

Waylon's thoughts are interrupted by the sound of an explosion somewhere within the building. He isn't able to spend much time dwelling on it when the humidity in his small swearer begins to steadily rise. Waylon watches as the wall near his bed begins to glow hot before starting to melt into a puddle of oily grey. Eyes wide and unblinking he tries to stomp down on the bundle of hope trying to grow in his belly until finally the wall gives away completely. Chato's compact form stepping trough the hole in the wall is one of the most beautiful things Waylon has ever witnessed. He imagines this is what it must feel like to watch a phoenix be reborn.

The heat in the air is fading, venting out trough the man made door gaping in the wall as Chato moves closer. Waylon's sure his eyes are wide, the only part of him conveying his shock and awe in his frozen body. He waits unable to speak and Diablo is silent as well and waylon begins to fear this is all just a figment of his imagination but then a very warm hand is on his cheek. The shock of relief is enough to make his knees give out as he brings his arms up to pull the shorter man close. Chato's arms squeeze him back tight but quickly before he pulls back to speak.

" Thought I'd never see you again. " Chato whispers.

" Me too. " Waylon replies, " I came up from the tunnel and you were gone and not just in the metaphorical sense, we checked the hole where the bomb went off all that was left was rubble. ".

" I'm not sure what happened myself. one minute the bomb is going off I'm bracing for the end and then the next thing I know my skins on fire and I'm lying beneath a half melted slab of stone, " Chato paues holds Croc's gaze, " everyone was already gone but the building was still standing so I knew we had won. ".

Several questions ran trough Waylons mind in that moment but only one seemed to matter, " What took you so long to get here ? ", He asked with a small smile.

Chato laughed, " I needed to wait till we had a fighting chance of getting you and every one out of here and now that The Joker is grabbing Harley what do you say we grab the rest of our family? ".

" Lead the way hot stuff. " Waylon replied with a gentle shove to Chato's chest.

Chato smirks as he turns away from Waylon, hands already up and pointed at the bars of the cell. The fire quickly melts the steel rods and then they're running as fast as they can. Most of the guards are preoccupied with trying to secure the king and queen of Gotham allowing the two men enough time to locate and free the others of their Suicide squad with only minimal distractions. Everyone behind them they locate Harley's cell block, she and The Joker have taken out all of the guards that have come their way and it is almost unnaturally easy to leave trough the gaping hole Joker has provided.

The helicopter sits in the middle of the prison lot and they all load onto it and take off without a look back. The Helicopter is loud enough to drown out the sound of gun shots from below and soon they're far enough away to relax until they have to land. Harley takes the time to assure everyone that the bombs in their necks have been disarmed as they all settle in to a seat and belt. Everyone's eyes are on Diablo as the questions and praise are dished out and it takes up the entire ride.

They land on the roof of an abandoned building on the out skirts of Gotham and slowly part ways. There are no need for promises of keeping in touch among the villains, they all know how to find someone when they wante to. The sun is starting to set, Waylon and Chato are the last ones still standing on the roof. Chato is watching the strips of orange sun trough the many clouds that almost constantly surround Gotham.

The orange light is enough to make him appear to glow as bright as the fire he can manifest and Croc wants nothing more than to enjoy the sight for hours. Then in a matter of moments the sun is gone and the moon is rising high and Croc shivers. He has always hated the cold, it didn't agree with his body, made him slow and sick. His jacket is back at the prison along with all of their stuff but he soon feels a warm hand around his waist.

Chato smiles up at him as he uses his grip to steer Waylon towards the exit door of the roof and towards the unknown.

**Author's Note:**

> I have seen the movie twice in the time span of four days and I may see it again because it was just that good and Chato is my Baby and I just want him happy


End file.
